Murmullos
by Hidalgo-11
Summary: Desde que nació Haruko sufrió de timidez, además de su "Problema de lengua", como lo llamaba su hermano, por lo que le avergonzaba decir que no tenía ningún amigo, así que nunca espero que el primero fuese su vecino obsesionado con el fútbol y leves traumas con el balón del mismo deporte.
1. Nuevos vecinos y nuevo amigo.

**_Capitulo I — Nuevos vecinos y nuevos amigos._**

* * *

Desde el momento en que nació, Haruko Morishita siempre sufrió de timidez. Su padre solía decir que la timidez era una enfermedad, que con suficiente tratamiento se podía curar.

Ella no lo creía así.

Por más que intentara, no podía evitar sentir que cada vez que iba a decir algo, todos se iban a burlar de ella.

Y no es que no tuviera que decir, por qué tenía mucho que decir, el asunto erradicaba en su "pequeño problema de lengua".

Desde que aprendió a hablar, Haruko tartamudeaba al hacerlo, no era algo que podía controlar, y eso la frustraba mucho, porque a sus 11 años de edad a Haruko le avergonzaba decir que no tenía ningún amigo.

Para empezar (dejando aparte su tartamudez, como si no fuera suficiente) era un poco algo friki con los libros, prefería estar pegada a uno de los libros que su padre le traía que "practicar hablar" con su mamá y hermano, luego algunos de sus compañeros la llamaban mascota del profesor pues pese a nunca hablar en clases su Maestro, Akiyama-sensei siempre la elogiaba frente a sus estudiantes diciendo que era una alumna brillante e infravalorada.

Así que, ya se había resignado a que terminaría primaria y comenzaría la secundaria sin ninguna interacción profunda con otro ser humano aparte de su familia (ignorando sus breves pláticas con Manabu, otro compañero de clases brillante e incluso un poco más friki que ella, pero incluso el tenía amigos), y que probablemente seguiría así hasta terminar la preparatoria.

Así que Haruko nunca se espero que cuando su mamá la envío a la casa de al lado con una bandeja (cuyo contenido desconocía) para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, su primer amigo terminaría siendo el vecino algo (demasiado) obsesionado con el soccer y leves traumas con el balón.

Pero un amigo es un amigo, y ella jamás rechazaría la oportunidad de tener un amigo

* * *

Haruko de 11 años de edad estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitación con un libro de misterio en sus manos.

Tenía el cabello negro recogido y levantó sus ojos cafés del libro para ver lo que hacía tanto ruido a través de la ventana.

Fijo su vista en la casa de junto, que ya tenía un par de meses vacía por la muerte de su anterior propietaria. Tenía las ventanas descubiertas y ya no estaba el cartel de "Se Vende" de la compañía de bienes raíces clavada en el pasto del jardín, pero aún más importante, hacía un par de minutos que un camión se paró frente a la casa

–Ve-vecinos nuevos.

Cerró el libro y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina donde estaba su madre colocando algo en una bandeja.

Haruko iba a llamarla, pero pensó en que tal vez si la interrumpía podría quemarse y sería su culpa, así que mejor solo esperaba a que terminara.

Su madre de cabellos largos y negros como los de ella término de llenar la bandeja y la tapó. Al girarse vio a su única hija parada a la mitad de la cocina, dio un pequeño salto del susto pues no la había sentido llegar.

–¡Hay linda, me has asustado!, ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?

–Lo la-lamento mucho, n-no de-demasiado.

–Bueno, ¿Que querías linda?

–E-es que ha-hay v-vecinos nuevos.

–Si, lo sé, iba darles un presente de bienvenida.

Haruko se sintió avergonzaba de haber molestado a su madre por algo que ella ya sabía, bajo la cabeza y su madre acarició sus cabellos con cariño.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y su madre fue a responderlo.

–Residencia Morishita, ¿Que desea?. ¡Ha, Fuji-San!, Es Ino...

Haruko dejo de escuchar la conversación y vio por la ventana como se acercaba un auto rojo a la casa de junto.

–Eh, Azami disculpa un segundo – Su madre tapó el teléfono con una mano y la llamó – Linda me harías el favor de llevar eso, deben ser ellos, así aprovechas y prácticas un poco, ¿Si?.

La chica se iba a negar, iba a decir que de ningún modo iba a ir a hablar con completos desconocidos, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, así que su madre lo tomó como un positivo y continuo hablando.

Haruko se limpio las manos contra la falda del vestido celeste que tenía puesto y tomo la bandeja con ambas manos, con miedo de tirarla camino hacia la puerta principal y salió.

Dio unos paso con la mirada gacha y antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a tres hombres que fácilmente le doblaban en tamaño cargando cajas. Uno de ellos la vio y le sonrió.

–Hola pequeña, ¿Buscas a la señora?

Haruko solo asintió al amigable señor.

–Bien, acaba de entrar junto a su hijo.

Miró la puerta principal de la casa (Que era prácticamente idéntica a la de su casa) y le murmuró un tartamudo "gracias".

Haruko camino con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo, cuidando no enredarse con sus pasos y caerse.

–Bi-bien, s-solo ti-tienes que de-decir b-buenas tar-tardes, s-solo eso, t-tú pue-puedes. B-bu-buenas, no a-así no, bue-buenas t-tardes, tam-tampoco, buenas t-tardes... Eso es-esta me-jor.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta. Con las manos sudorosas tocó la puerta un par de veces.

–Ya voy!

Se puso aún más nerviosa, así que solo respiro un par de veces en un intento de tranquilizarse. Abrieron la puerta mostrando a una mujer castaña de pelo corto, ella le sonrió amablemente.

–Bue-buenas tar-tardes - demonios...

–Buenas tardes, ¿Quien eres, linda?

–M-me lla-llamo Morishita Ha-Haruko, vi-vivo al lado.

La mujer solo miró en la misma dirección que ella, mirando la casa de junto, que era igual en casi todo (menos en el color, la de al lado era verde lima mientras que la de su ahora nueva vecina era blanca en su totalidad)

–Ya veo, un placer, soy Natsuko Ozora.

–E-es un pla-placer, le tra-traje es-esto.

Haruko le dio (prácticamente lanzó) la bandeja, luego bajo la mirada muy colorada pensando que la echarían para siempre de ahí y le devolverían la bandeja llena.

La mujer por el contrario rio un poco y la miró con una sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, sabes mi hijo está muy ansioso por recorrer la ciudad pero lo conozco, se que es tan despistado que se va a perder, dime Morishita, ¿Te molestaría acompañarlo?

Haruko se quedó callada, también iba a negarse pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, la mirada de la mujer, el como la había tratado (no la había corrido por lanzarle la bandeja, eso ya era mucho) y el que no haya ni mencionado su tartamudez, le hizo imposible negarse, así que contra todo, dio su respuesta.

–S-si, No H-hay pro-problema.

–Ay, muchas gracias!, Tsubasa, ven por favor!.

De adentro de la casa, salió un chico de su edad castaño como la mujer, venía con un balón de soccer y una sonrisa.

–Si?

–Tsubasa, ella es Morishita Haruko, es nue–Ya veo, un placer, soy Natsuko Ozora.

–E-es un pla-placer, le tra-traje es-esto.

Haruko le dio (prácticamente lanzó) la bandeja, luego bajo la mirada muy colorada pensando que la echarían para siempre de ahí y le devolverían la bandeja llena.

La mujer por el contrario rio un poco y la miró con una sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, sabes mi hijo está muy ansioso por recorrer la ciudad pero lo conozco, se que es tan despistado que se va a perder, dime Morishita, ¿Te molestaría acompañarlo?

Haruko se quedó callada, también iba a negarse pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, la mirada de la mujer, el como la había tratado (no la había corrido por lanzarle la bandeja, eso ya era mucho) y el que no haya ni mencionado su tartamudez, le hizo imposible negarse, así que contra todo, dio su respuesta.

–S-si, No H-hay pro-problema.

–Ay, muchas gracias!, Tsubasa, ven por favor!.

De adentro de la casa, salió un chico de su edad castaño como la mujer, venía con un balón de soccer y una sonrisa.

–Si?

–Ella Morishita Haruko, es nuestra nueva vecina, acepto acompañarte a ver la ciudad.

–Enserio?!, Mucho gusto, soy Tsubasa.

–Mu-mucho gus-gusto Tsubasa, s-soy Ha-haruko.

–Bien Haruko, vámonos cuanto antes. Hasta luego mamá!

–Bien Tsubasa, no la dejes atrás y te veo antes del atardecer, ¡¡¡Y por favor cuidalo!!!

El chico solo salió corriendo con el balón entre sus pies, Haruko pensó que la había dejado atrás hasta que el se detuvo junto al auto y le sonrió.

–No vienes?

Haruko se sonrojo y le devolvió una sonrisita tímida para después correr detrás de él.

* * *

Los dos iban trotando en silencio por las calles de la ciudad de Shizuoka, aveces Tsubasa hacia trucos con el balón que impresionaban a Haruko.

No fue hasta que el chico salto a una mujer que paseaba a su perro sin perder el control del balón que ella hablo.

–E-eres re-realmente bueno con el ba-balón - bueno, más bien murmuró.

–Eh? – el chico se detuvo en seco y la miró, estaba con la vista baja y podía ver sus orejas rojas. El solo sonrió enormemente – Gracias, ¡El balón es mi mejor amigo!

La chica lo miro y analizó sus palabras. El balón su mejor amigo?

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un colegio, la primaria Nankatsu.

Haruko se detuvo primero a ver el edificio vacío y cerrado por las vacaciones (prontas a terminar, lamentablemente), Tsubasa se detuvo a su lado y la miró.

–A-aqui es-estudio.

–Yo voy a estudiar en el colegio Shutetsu.

Ella lo miró, si es que tenía alguna esperanza de llegar a ser amiga de aquel chico, acababa de morir, nisiquiera hablaba con la gente de su salón cuanto y más con alguien de otro colegio, en especial el Shutetsu, que era el rival directo del Nankatsu.

–Tienen un gran equipo de fútbol – Aclaró el chico al no escuchar respuesta.

–S-si, ga-ganaron el cam-campeonato nacio-nacional de fut-futbol el año pa-pasado.

–Si, su portero, Genzo Wakabayashi, dicen que es el mejor.

Haruko lo miró un par de segundos.

–Ven, Vo-voy a mos-mostrarte al-algo.

El asintió y ambos trotaron (los tres si contabas al "mejor amigo" de Tsubasa) hasta detrás del colegio y se encontraron una cancha.

–E-es la can-cancha de fut-fútbol del cole-colegio Nankatsu

Tsubasa le sonrió y Haruko pudo ver cómo se le iluminaron los ojos.

–¡Vamos!

Se acercaron más a la cancha hasta ver qué había gente adentro.

Más especificamente, estaba llena de chicos de secundaria de todos los equipos del colegio Nankatsu (o por lo menos los que Haruko conocía, a saber si habían abierto un equipo de natación en una piscina hinchable) estaban alrededor de una de las porterías, donde estaba otro chico vestido con un sweter rojo.

Haruko solo pudo reconocer a Ryo Ishizaki, un chico de su clase que solía molestarla cuando tartamudeaba mucho, lo veia pelear con el chico de la portería, con curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba, Haruko se acercó más seguida de Tsubasa, quién también parecía tener curiosidad.

Lo vio en la portería, de ojos verdes, cabello negro y sonrisa engreída. Ya lo había visto en las competencias anuales entre el Nankatsu y el Shutetsu.

–E-es Wakabayashi

El chico la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

–El de la portería es Wakabayashi?!

Ella solo asintió y siguió escuchando la discusión.

Al parecer Wakabayashi no quería dejar que el Nankatsu practicará en la cancha (lo cual según Haruko era estúpido porque después de todo la cancha le pertenecía al Nankatsu y estaba para que ellos practicarán) y los chicos de secundaria iban a intentar anotarle al portero para que se fuera (lo cual seguía siendo estúpido, por qué todos menos Ishizaki eran mayores que el, y podían sacarlo de ahí a la fuerza). Luego de un rato y que nadie puediese anotarle (además de una increible muestra de negligencia al lanzarle una jabalina, que aunque protegida seguía siendo peligroso, que por suerte pudo detener y una bola de béisbol que también podía lastimar al portero) todos se rindieron y dejaron a Ishizaki solo con Wakabayashi, que después de unas palabras también se fue.

Tsubasa camino hacia el, Haruko lo siguió lentamente.

Se quedó parada a un par de metros de ellos mirando a un hombre con un chaquetón estilo gabardina grande color beige que se retiraba.

–Eh, Morishita!

Ella se volteó y miró a Tsubasa junto a Ishizaki en la puerta de la cancha. Cuando se movieron?

–Ven, vamos a buscar a Wakabayashi.

Haruko lo miró con los ojos algo abiertos, y solo asintió y caminó hacia ellos con miedo porque Ishizaki ya la había visto.

–Y que hace Tarta aquí?

Haruko bajo la cabeza y sintió como se le aguaban los ojos ante el apodo, solo se mantuvo en silencio pues sabía que si hablaba se iba a poner peor.

–Tarta?, A que te refieres?

–A ella, es que es tar-ta-tar-ta-tartamuda, jijijijijijiji.

Ishizaki se rió de su propia broma, Tsubasa se quedó serio y Haruko solo bajo sin más la cara y sintió que las ganas de llorar aumentaban.

–Y entonces que hace ella aquí?

Haruko abrió la boca para responder pero no salió nada.

–Me está acompañando, podrías no burlarte de ella, por favor?

Haruko levantó la vista sorprendida hacia Tsubasa que seguía jugando con el balón entre sus pies como si nada. De pronto, sintió aún más ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, era la primera vez que alguien la defendía de alguna burla, el chico levantó la vista del balón y le sonrió para seguir jugando.

Ishizaki solo cambiaba su mirada de Tsubasa a la chica y viceversa. El solo tosió y siguió como si nada.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una colina desde donde se veía toda Nankatsu.

Haruko admiro la vista más bonita que había tenido en su vida, no sabía que ese lugar existía, de haberlo sabido probablemente se pasaría ahí los días leyendo.

–Bueno, esa es la casa de Wakabayashi.

Ishizaki apuntó a una mansión lejana. Tsubasa miró a Haruko interrogante, ella solo asintió hacía el confirmando que esa era la casa.

–Que bien que no confías en mí, y ahora que?

Y antes de que Haruko puediese preguntarse qué iba a hacer, Tsubasa comenzó a escribir en el balón para luego patearlo (muy fuerte por cierto, no que era su mejor amigo?) Hacia la mansión.

Ella no pensó que fuera posible que llegara, pero con la boca abierta al igual que Ishizaki miraron impresionados como el balón caía en el patio de la casa.

–Co-como hiciste eso, eh?!.

Ishizaki se giró hacia Tsubasa y lo tomó por los hombros (je, quién es el tartamudo ahora?)

–E-eso fue Im-impresionante.

Tsubasa miró a Haruko sonriente para luego mirar a Ishizaki.

–Solo la patee

Ishizaki comenzó a hacer preguntas estúpidas e incluso levantó el pie de Tsubasa buscando algún artefacto.

–O-oigan.

Ambos la miraron, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

–De-deberíamos i-ir a b-buscar a Wa-wakabayashi

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Ishizaki bajo el pie de Tsubasa y caminaron colina abajo.

Llegaron a un Cruze cuando Ishizaki comenzó a gritar, así que Haruko se volteó y vio que Wakabayashi estaba en la otra esquina con el tipo de la gabardina, otro señor más decente y el balón que Tsubasa le envío.

Wakabayashi grito que era imposible que un "mocoso como el" hubiese pateado el balón desde la colina hasta su casa, le lanzó el balón, luego Tsubasa lo pateo de regresó cuando parecía que el balón iba a golpear un autobús que iba pasando, paso por debajo y llego a las manos de Wakabayashi.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta ante tal demostración de habilidad. Llegó un equipo de fútbol (que al parecer era el equipo B del Shutetsu, pues no eran los que jugaban contra nosotros) y Wakabayashi les dijo que lo había desafiado.

Nos dirigimos todos a la cancha del Nankatsu otra vez y esperamos ver el desafío. Pero Wakabayashi dijo que sólo se enfrentaría a Tsubasa si superaba a todo el equipo.

–Eso no es justo - soltó Ishizaki a Haruko (o eso quiso suponer), mientras miraba impresionado la cancha

–Pe-pero a e-el no pa-parece mo-molestarle.

Tsubasa le dijo unas palabras al balón en voz baja mientras los del Shutetsu lo llamaban loco.

Solo vieron con impresión como Tsubasa superó a todos y quedó frente a Wakabayashi, tiro pero el portero la desvío, el hombre de la gabardina le dio un pase a Tsubasa y él se lanzó para poder anotar, se enfrentó a Wakabayashi pero al final pudo anotar con su cabeza.

Cuando fueron a felicitar a Tsubasa, Haruko se giró para ver a Wakabayashi y vio que estaba sangrando.

Se llenó de valor y se acercó lentamente hacia el, con miedo de su reacción, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo que le había dado su madre y se lo estiró.

El solo la miró (muy mal por cierto, ni que fuese su culpa) un momento que para Haruko fueron siglos, cuando comenzó a alejarlo de el, se lo quito bruscamente de la mano y lo coloco en su sien, donde estaba la cortada sangrante, se levantó y se fue pasando por su lado (Nisiquiera dijo gracias, que groceso, y todavía que ella le daba su pañuelo).

Wakabayashi quedó frente a Tsubasa y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, el señor decente que (parecía ser su padre o su tío o alguien cercano a el, pero a saber) le dijo que lo dejara, el equipo también lo hacía y le preguntaban que si se sentía bien, Ishizaki solo le gritaba que Tsubasa había ganado justamente y que debía irse sin hacer berrinche.

Wakabayashi soltó a Tsubasa y le dijo que tendría la revancha en el encuentro de colegios a finales del año escolar. Tsubasa (sin inmutarse, que Haruko probablemente ya estaría suplicando clemencia de estar en esa situación) acepto satisfecho y vio como Wakabayashi tomaba su gorra que se había caído durante el enfrentamiento y se retiraba aún con el pañuelo de Haruko apretando su sien.

Le gustaba ese pañuelo...

Ishizaki solo le decía a Tsubasa lo increíble que había sido y otras cosas que Haruko no escucho (más por desinterés que por nada) cuando se les acerco el hombre de la gabardina, que resultó ser Roberto Hongo, el centro delantero de la selección brasileña.

Que demonios hacia allí?. Ishizaki no se terminaba de creer eso (mientras Tsubasa estaba al borde de empezar a fangirlear)

–Aja, si claro, si eres Roberto Hongo, demuéstralo.

Ishizaki lo miró mal pero el solo sonrió. Antes de que viéramos, le quitó el balón a Tsubasa corrió hacia la portería, pateo pero dio contra el travesaño superior.

–Pe-pero fa-falló.

Hongo siguió corriendo saltó como si nada (un gran salto al que Haruko no encontraba explicación física alguna), ya en el aire dio un giro y conecto la patada con el balón, que entró en la portería finalmente.

Hongo se giró nos sonrió. Ishizaki y yo estábamos muy sorprendidos, luego Tsubasa prácticamente corrió hacia el balón.

–Lo voy a intentar.

Los tres vimos como Tsubasa lo hacía al pie de la letra, al momento de saltar (de la misma espectacular e improbable manera que Hongo), solo para fallar en conectar la patada.

Hongo lo felicitó y Tsubasa siguió intentando...Y fallando, pero a Haruko seguía impresionandole.

Tras un par de intentos más, se sentó en el pasto, seguida momentos después por Ishizaki, previendo que eso iba para largo (o al menos hasta que Tsubasa lo lograra).

Pasaron al menos un par de horas en las que solo veían a Tsubasa intentarlo y fallar (cayéndose, de paso sea dicho de manera que Haruko creía era muy dolorosa) cuando comenzó a ponerse el atardecer, ella quería decirle que debían irse pues le había dicho a su madre que lo cuidaría y que volverían antes del atardecer (o bueno, ella lo dijo, Haruko solo se decía que debía cumplirle pues no se había negado) pero al ver a Hongo mirando a Tsubasa con admiración, solo siguió mirando la persistencia del muchacho.

Tsubasa volvió a patear el balón, volvió a pegar contra el travesaño y a rebotar, volvió a correr en su dirección y dio un gran salto (como ya lo había hecho docenas de veces antes) pero está vez, la patada conecto con el balón.

Haruko se levantó de golpe y solo miró con asombro como el balón entraba (por fin) en la portería.

Ishizaki y Hongo también se levantaron y celebraron. Los tres corrieron hacia Tsubasa (que celebraba solo en el suelo, Ishizaki se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó, por un momento Haruko pensó hacer lo mismo pero no sé considero lo suficientemente cercana a su nuevo vecino para eso así que solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se quedó parada a su lado.

O al menos eso hizo hasta que Hongo la tomó por los hombros y se lanzó con ella hacía Tsubasa e Ishizaki abrazando a los tres y acariciando la cabeza del primero, felicitándolo.

Haruko solo pensó en el horrible olor a alcohol que tenía, le recordaba mucho a cuando de pequeña visitaba a su abuelo...Ella odiaba visitar a su abuelo, pero a diferencia de Ishizaki no dijo nada al respecto.

Los cuatro se levantaron del piso y se separaron. Mientras los otros tres hablaban Haruko se sacudía el vestido celeste, a su madre le gustaba ese vestido y se molestaría si lo veía sucio.

...

Espera, su madre, molesta, estaba atardeciendo...¡Nunca le pidió permiso a su madre para salir!.

Haruko comenzó a entrar en pánico se giró en dirección a los otros tres, quienes seguían hablando.

La pelinegra tomó valor y caminó con decisión hacia ellos, le tocó el hombro a Tsubasa y cuando él se volteó suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

–O-ozora te-tenemos que i-irnos, por-porque ya es mu-muy tarde y tú ma-mamá dijo qu-que t-tenías que es-estar allá an-antes del atar-atardecer, a-además recordé qu-que yo no p-pedí permiso pa-para acom-acompañarte, a-así que lo la-lamento m-mucho pero h-hay que i-irnos y-ya.

Tsubasa solo la miró interrogante y confundido, al igual que Ishizaki y Hongo...Ok, ni ella misma se entendió pero al menos lo intentó.

–Q-que ya es m-muy tarde y ha-hay que i-irnos.

Tsubasa miró el cielo y le regreso la mirada preocupada a Haruko.

–Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde.

–Bueno yo también tengo que irme ya,¡Hasta luego!.

Ishizaki se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue.

Los dos se despidieron de Roberto Hongo y comenzaron a caminar (prácticamente correr) hacia sus casa. al estar a solo una cuadra, bajaron la velocidad a solo una lenta caminata en la que Tsubasa jugaba con el balón mientras Haruko lo miraba en silencio.

Al llegar frente a la casa de Tsubasa, el solo se volteó aún concentrado en el balón.

–Hasta luego Morishita.

–H-hasta luego, Ozora-san.

Y dada por terminada la conversación, Haruko se giró y caminó en dirección a la casa de junto (que era la suya).

–¡Ey!, somos amigos, llámame Tsubasa.

Haruko se detuvo en seco a solo unos pasos de su puerta, se giró lento y miró a un castaño sonriente, con los ojos y los labios bien abiertos de sorpresa.

–¿S-somos a-ami-amigos?.

El chico dejo de hacer dominadas con el balón y los atrapó entre sus manos.

–¡Claro que lo somos!.

Haruko al escuchar eso no puedo evitar sentir que se le aguban los ojos y sonreír ampliamente.

–¡Entonces si somos amigos, tu llámame Haruko! – Dijo sin tartamudeo y sin notarlo tampoco.

Tsubasa (quién si escucho como la chica no tartamudeo) sonrió aún más y se despidió con la mano para finalmente entrar en su casa.

Haruko caminó rebosante de felicidad hacia la puerta principal de su casa sin importarle el regaño que pudiesen darle.

Fuera lo que fuera, cualquier cosa valía el haber hecho su primer amigo.

Al entrar a la casa, aviso de su llegada y se quitó los zapatos, para cambiarlos por un par de pantuflas.

Rápidamente vio llegar por el pasillo a su hermano mayor, Issey corriendo hasta ella, se le plantó al frente y la zarandeó un poco por los hombros.

–¿¡Donde demonios estabas metida!?, oka-san y otou-san están muy preocupados, y muy molestos también, oka-san dijo que te mandó a la casa de junto a llevar algo a los nuevos vecinos y nunca volviste, otou-san fue a preguntar y la señora dijo que te fuiste con su hijo.

Haruko bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio, ahogando los jadeos por falta de aire. Su hermano escucho, solo la dejo de zarandear y le levantó la cara para ver qué estaba llorando.

–Haruko, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Estás bien?.

Haruko se limpió las lágrimas con la muñeca y le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Issey, negando rápido con la cabeza.

–Es que ya tengo un amigo.

Su hermano la miró pensando primero en que no había tartamudeado, luego pensó en lo que le dijo, la volvió a tomar por los hombros y la abrazó fuerte, cuando la soltó Haruko vio que le estaba devolviendo la misma sonrisa gigantesca.

–¡Eso es genial!, hablamos más tarde sobre ese amigo pero primero debes ver a oka-san y otou-san antes de que se molesten más.

Haruko volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas y asintió repetidamente aún sonriendo.

Issey la tomó por los hombros y ambos caminaron hacía la sala dónde estaban sus padres esperando.

* * *


	2. Primer día de clases y equipo patético

**_Capítulo II — Primer día de clases y un equipo patético._**

* * *

Luego de soportar el (tal vez y solo tal vez, exagerado) regaño de sus padres y salvándose por muy poco (y la insistencia de Issey) de un castigo, les dijo ya cuando estuvieron más calmados que se había vuelto amiga de Tsubasa Ozora, el hijo único de los nuevos vecinos, en plural, pues su padre se enteró cuando fue a buscarla que Natsuko, la madre del muchacho estaba casada con Kodai Ozora que era capitán de un barco y pasaba mucho tiempo en altamar (y aparte Haruko se dio cuenta que su padre era un chismoso de cuidado, porque fue a buscarla y termino enterado de la vida de los vecinos).

Pasaron los días, en los que Tsubasa demostró que el "Amigos" no era vacío.

Haruko salía en las mañanas a despedir a su padre y casi siempre estaba el joven saliendo de su casa (con el balón en los pies, como no) y la invitaba a caminar. Ella entraba a buscar su siempre lista mochila en donde llevaba todo lo que su madre decía podía serle necesario y salía (no sin antes pedir permiso, claro) para encontrarse con el. A base de estos encuentros, se enteró que su amigo iba a entrar a estudiar en el Nankatsu (Gracias a quien fuese que estuviera allá arriba!).

También supo que Roberto (quien al escuchar que la niña le llamaba por su apellido le pidio que se refiriera a el por su nombre) iba a ser el entrenador del equipo Nankatsu.

La mayoría del tiempo solían juntarse con Ishizaki y sentarse junto al río en el parque. Tsubasa jugaba con el balón e Ishizaki se le unía a ratos (rindiéndose pronto por el cansancio o quejándose por su falta de habilidad frente a Tsubasa), el castaño la invitaba a unirse aveces cuando la veía observarlos mucho, Haruko solo se negaba alegando que ella no sabía nada de fútbol.

Y así paso Haruko sus últimas 2 semanas de vacaciones antes de comenzar el sexto (y último) grado de primaria. Ya tenía un amigo oficial y había mejorado notablemente su relación con Ishizaki (incluso comenzó a llamarle por su apellido), considerando que hace unos meses se burlaba de ella a la más mínima oportunidad y le ponía apodos, ahora podía sentarse con el a dialogar (con algunas risas de por medio cuando se pegaba en algunas palabras, pero nada que Haruko no aguantara).

Ya casi no "Practicaba hablar" con su madre y hermano, creía que interactuar con personas fuera de su familia tendría más provecho que los constantes coscorrones de Issey cuando tartamudeaba de más en una oración. En cambio, el había conocido a Tsubasa una vez que se lo encontraron en el parque cuando iba caminando con un grupo que Haruko reconoció como su "Combo de amigos", y por lo que le dijo más tarde su hermano, el castaño le cayó bien.

Una semana antes del comienzo de clases, se junto todo el equipo Nankatsu para comenzar a practicar, el primer dia lla se sentó en las gradas mientras todos se presentaban con Tsubasa y Roberto, que los entrenaría, este los sorprendió con un partido de práctica contra el Nishigaoka.

Haruko estaba totalmente segura que perdería pero el partido tuvo un impresionante final (gracias a Tsubasa más que nada, aunque se sorprendió cuando Ishizaki anotó) de 5-2, a favor del Nankatsu.

Luego de eso, el resto de la semana se reunieron todos los dias para entrenar y estar listos para la competencia contra el Shutetsu a finales de lapso. Haruko (quien no tenía nada mejor que hace, en realidad) se sentaba durante horas a "Ver" las prácticas del equipo (aunque de hecho solo leía y levantaba la vista a ratos) que eran bastante patéticas, exceptuando a Tsubasa, que parecía que nisiquiera se lo tomaba muy enserio.

Al final del dia, ella y el castaño se iban acompañados de Ishizaki un par de calles hasta que se separaban, luego los dos caminaban charlando hasta llegar a sus hogares y se despedían.

Antes de darse cuenta ya era el primer lunes de clases.

* * *

Haruko despertó bien temprano y volvió a la misma rutina del año anterior, no le había costado nada pues durante las vacaciones seguía levantándose a la misma hora. Hizo su rutina matutina; Se cepillo los dientes, se ducho, se vistió con la camisa nueva color naranja que su madre le había comprado para el primer día de clases y la falda beige que su abuela le dio en su cumpleaños (la cual su madre también guardo para el primer día), se peino el cabello unos minutos hasta que se secara (si es que pasarse el peine hasta el cansancio era peinarse) y por último bajo para salir junto a su hermano.

Issey por otro lado...Cuando Haruko se sentó en la sala a esperar vio como Issey corría de un lado al otro con el cabello mojado, los zapatos sin atar y la camisa mal abotonada por fuera del pantalón. Ella solo contuvo la risa cuando el empezó a gritar por toda la casa que no encontraba su mochila cuando la misma estaba junto a la puerta, al lado de la de Haruko. Debía prometerse nunca quedarse dormida como el.

Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de la ubicación de la mochila, se tranquilizó un poco y se arregló bien la camisa. Se sentó junto a Haruko y comenzó a atarse las trenzas, luego solo la mira molestó.

–¿Y tú de qué te ríes enana?

Haruko solo negó con la cabeza aún divertida.

–Si a-así estás e-el pri-primer día...

–Pues perdón señorita ordenada, cuando seas mayor y experimentes la presión de la secundaria entenderás.

–P-pero a-acabas de e-entrar a p-primero.

Issey solo hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

–Miniedades...

Termino de atarse las trenzas y se levantó de un salto.

–Ven, vamos a buscar los bentos y nos vamos.

La menor solo asintió y ambos caminaron a la cocina donde su madre estaba tomando de una taza con la inscripción de "La megor mama del mundo" muy mal escrito y torcido que Issey le había regalo en primer grado, misma por la que Haruko seguía riéndose de el.

–I-issey ya te-terminó d-de a-arreglarse.

–Que bien, pensé que iban a faltar el primer día.

Issey solo se coloro y tomó rápido su bento.

–¡Esperen!, Quiero una foto de ambos, primer día de su último grado y primer año.

–Mamá...

–Vengan, vamos a la puerta.

Su madre tomó el bento de Haruko y luego los empujó a ambos hasta la puerta de entrada.

– Bien, los dos juntos.

Se pararon juntos y forzaron una sonrisa en lo que si madre sacaba el teléfono y tomaba la foto.

–¡Miren, que lindos quedaron!.

–Mamá, ya nos vamos...

–Cierto, los amo, hasta la tarde.

Así ambos salieron en camino al colegio (o secundaria, en caso de Issey) Nankatsu.

Se mantuvieron en un agradable silencio empujándose los hombros a modo de juego por momentos y luego riéndose.

–¡Eh, Issey, Espera!

Los dos se giraron ante los gritos. Detrás de ellos, venía corriendo (desde hace rato, pudo notar Haruko por el desorden de su uniforme y el sudor en su frente) Fukui Kibou, el mejor amigo de su hermano, que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro revuelto por el viento y la prisa.

Los hermanos se detuvieron en una esquina a esperarlo, el chico al ver esto aceleró el paso aún más y en unos segundos estaba a su lado intentando recuperar el aire.

Lo dejaron recuperarse en silencio. Cuando parecía que el aire había vuelto a sus pulmones Issey rompió en risas y lo apuntó con el dedo.

–Y decías que yo me quedé dormido.

–Y-yo no di-dije eso.

–Pero lo pensaste.

Ella solo le sonrió, dándole la razón. Por otro lado Fukui se puso recto derrepente y Haruko pudo verle la cara, que estaba toda roja de cansancio.

A Haruko no le gustaba pasar tiempo con los amigos de su hermano, porque pese a que no le dijeran nada sabía que todos pensaban que era un bicho raro, ya los había escuchado más de una vez hablando cuando Issey no estaba presente, la verdad no le afectaba mucho debido a que eran pocas las veces que tenía que interactuar con ellos más allá de un mudo y respetuoso saludo, pero con Fukui era distinto.

Fukui solía pasar mucho tiempo en su casa, hacia tareas con Issey, se quedaba a comer e incluso a dormir, los acompañaba diario al colegio y pasaba con el todos los recreos, cosas de mejores amigos creía Haruko. Se conocían desde maternal, es decir, incluso la llamaba a ella por su nombre sin ser necesariamente amigos. Desde más o menos quinto grado (cuarto para ella) Fukui comenzó a actuar distinto con ella, paso de ser el único que intentaba sacarle conversación a el que menos le dirigía la palabra, solo la saludaba y la veía fijo a ratos, lo que se hacía muy obvio para ella y los demás aparentemente, quienes se reían sin que Haruko entendiera que pasaba.

Justo como estaba pasando ahora...

Issey vio la reacción de su mejor amigo y río más fuerte, teniendo que agarrarse de las costillas.

–Hola Haruko-san.

–Hola Fukui-sempai.

Haruko hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo pero para cuando subió la mirada Fukui no estaba frente a ella, estaba junto a su hermano mirando hacia la calle mientras el más bajo de los dos seguía riendo sin razón alguna.

Fukui tosió (de manera muy falsa, por cierto) y llamó la atención de Issey.

–Ya deberíamos irnos...

El pelinegro asintió y los tres caminaron en silencio durante un rato. Edificio de la primaria Nankatsu se hizo presente a unos pocos metros y Haruko veía como seguían llegando estudiantes.

–Hasta aquí llegamos enana, nos vemos en la tarde.

Issey le despeino el cabello a modo de despedida y salió corriendo, Haruko miró a Fukui, quién solo levantó la mano y corrió detrás de su hermano.

Haruko troto el último tramo hasta la entrada del colegio, al ingresar vio como todos entraban a buscar sus salones en grupos. Derrepente recordó que Tsubasa iba a estudiar en el Nankatsu también y se preguntó en donde estaría y si ya había llegado.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello intentando arreglarlo un poco y se dispuso a subir al salón de clases "6 - D".

Encontró la puerta y entró, se encontró con la mayoría sino es que todos sus compañeros del año pasado, aunque no es como si supiera como se llamaba la mayoría, cerró la puerta detrás de ella lo más silenciosa que pudo y caminó hasta alguna mesa libre.

Al encontrar una a la mitad de la fila junto a la ventana sin ninguna mochila en ella tomó asiento y espero a que las clases iniciarán.

De pronto sintió que le tocaban el hombro y cuando se volteó se encontró con un sonriente Tsubasa.

–T-tsubasa-san.

–¡Hola Haruko, pensé que ya no ibas a llegar!

–M-mi hermano s-se quedó do-dormido.

–Ya veo. Mira, Ishizaki me estaba presentando a los animadores.

Cuando Haruko se volteó se encontró con Ishizaki, Manabu Okawa (miembro del equipo), un par de chicos de peinado raro,otro que no conocía (que era parte del equipo también, pero Haruko no conocía su nombre) y Nakazawa Sanae, la jefa de animadores (a quien siendo honesta, Haruko tenía un poco de miedo).

La casi pelirosa se le acercó, los miró unos segundos y luego giró violentamente hacía Ishizaki.

–¿Y ella qué?, No me digas, ahora resulta que tarta también es un prodigio para el fútbol.

–¡No!, Pero Morishita también lo vio meterle un gol a Wakabayashi y también vio cuando le ganamos al Nishigaoka,¿Verdad?

Sanae volvió a mirarla con el cejo fruncido, Haruko solo pudo asentir repetidamente.

–C-cierto, I-ishizaki incluso a-anotó un go-gol.

Sanae se volteó y se sentó en la penúltima mesa cruzada de brazos haciendo un mohín.

–Pues no lo creeré hasta que lo vea en la práctica.

–¡Pues lo verás hoy mismo!

Ishizaki se fue molestó y se sentó casi al frente del salón.

Los dos de peinado raro se giraron y se sentaron un puesto adelante de Nakazawa, el otro, les dirigió una sonrisa torcida y se sentó y junto a Ishizaki.

El maestro entro al salón y se presentó como Himura Asa, el profesor del salón "6 - D".

Tsubasa se sentó al lado de Haruko (aunque ella pensaba que era debido a la falta de otros asientos en el salón) y el profesor comenzó a preguntar si había algún alumno nuevo.

El castaño junto a Haruko levantó la mano.

–Bien joven, pase adelante y preséntese a sus compañeros.

Tsubasa se levantó y se paró junto al frente del pizarron.

–Hola, soy Tsubasa Ozora.

A Haruko se le salió una risita al escuchar la simpleza con la que se presentó el castaño, sabiendo que Himura-sensei se refería a que les hablara un poco sobre el.

Algunos de sus compañeros (incluyendo a Nakazawa) voltearon a verla, lo que hizo que volviera a su silencio y bajará la mirada avergonzada.

–Eh, joven Ozora, me refería a que les hablara un poco de usted.

–Ah, pues me encanta el fútbol, voy a ser un jugador profesional!.

El salón se quedó en silencio tras las animadas palabras del castaño.

–Excelente actitud joven Ozora, siéntese por favor.

Tsubasa asintió y corrió a sentarse junto a Haruko.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad pues Himura-sensei solo explicó los temas a tratar durante el año escolar y comenzó con temas de ciencias naturales solo como repaso del año anterior.

Haruko no puso especial atención a las clases pues eran temas que recordaba casi a la perfección, se dedicó la mayor parte de clases a hacer rayones en su cuaderno hasta que sonó el timbre para el descanso.

sacó su bento de la mochila y se levantó del asiento, se giró y encontró a Tsubasa que al parecer hizo lo mismo y la miraba.

–Vamos Haruko!

Ella asintió y al dar un par de pasos Haruko se dio cuenta que el castaño llevaba el balón de fútbol entre los pies.

¿Tra-trajiste a t-tú mejor amigo?

–Claro

Ahora que se daba cuenta, toda su ropa parecía un uniforme de fútbol. Cada vez Haruko se fijaba más en su (muy aparente) obsesión con el fútbol

* * *

Clases finalizaron tranquilamente y Tsubasa, Ishizaki, Nakazawa y los otros chicos cuyos nombres desconocía Haruko se fueron juntos hacia la cancha de fútbol, en el camino se les unieron algunos integrantes del equipo (la mayoría desconocidos para la pelinegra), Tsubasa la invitó a ir junto a ellos para ver la práctica.

Haruko acepto gustosa, pero le dijo que primero tendría que avisarle a su hermano que se iría más tarde, se dio la vuelta y troto hacia la entrada del colegio Nankatsu para encontrar a su hermano rápido y volver los más pronto posible.

Al llegar miró a ambos lados, encontrando a Issey (ya con el uniforme desordenado) despidiéndose de su "Combo". La menor camino rápidamente hacia el encontrándolo a mitad de camino.

–Ey, ¿Qué pasó?, iba para allá.

–N-no voy a i-ir a casa.

Su hermano solo la miró unos segundos antes de responderle.

–Oye, se que tienes ese bolso repleto de cosas, pero si quieres huir, no creo que te alcanze.

–¿Q-qué?, no vo-voy a huir, ¿D-de que ha-hablas?.

–Es que pensé...Olvidalo, ¿A que te refieres con que no vas a casa?

–V-voy a la prac-práctica del equipo de fútbol.

Issey se puso las manos de modo exagerado en el pecho y fingió dolor.

–Demonios, mi pobre corazón capta la traición Haruko, antes de ese niño nisiquiera te gustaba el soccer, ahora me abandonas por ir a la práctica del patético equipo del Nankatsu.

–No te abandono... A-además, ellos ga-ganaron contra el ni-nishigaoka.

–No me abandonas, solo me dejas botado, y yo todavia no le creo eso.

Haruko se sintió mal y consideró no ir a la práctica, después de todo Issey tenía razón en algo, eran patéticos. El mayor la vio decaída y le puso la mano en el hombro.

–Pero ahora que lo pienso, los muchachos van a ir a casa de Tanaka a ver películas y yo no voy porque tenía que llevar a la enana a casa, pero si la enana no va a casa, yo puedo ir...Hecho, puedes irte.

Haruko parpadeó unos momentos, como si la vista le molestara. Mientras pensaba todo lo que su hermano le dijo, el solo le sonreía triunfante.

–Bueno, yo llamó a mamá y le digo que ninguno llegara, y por cierto, dile a Ozora que por lo menos te acompañe a casa, no le queda tan lejos.

Issey se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo como la estrella del atletismo que era. Haruko vio como logro alcanzar a sus amigos un par de cuadras más arriba y se le lanzaba encima a Fukui, que casi cae ante el inesperado peso en sus hombros.

Haruko solo negó entre risas y volvió corriendo ha la cancha de fútbol del colegio Nankatsu.

Al llegar a la cancha, vio a través de las rejas a todo el equipo (del cual algún día tendría que aprenderse sus nombres) haciendo fila frente a Roberto, también estaban los tres animadores en las gradas mirando.

Entró en silencio por la puerta junto a las gradas y se sentó más abajo que Nakazawa y su séquito, quienes se dieron cuenta de su llegada.

Nakazawa bajo rápidamente (seguida por los otros dos cuyos nombres también debería recordar) y se le plantó al lado.

–¿Y tú que tarta?

Haruko se sintió intimidada por el tono despectivo que uso Sanae, pero dispuesta a no dejarse hacer, se giró y la miró de frente.

– P-pues voy a ver l-la práctica y m-mi nombre es Ha-haruko Morishita, no tar-tarta.

Sanae solo la mira casi ofendid y por un momento, un pequeño momento Haruko pensó que no le iba a responder.

–¿¡Y tu quién te crees para responderme asi, eh!?.

Sanae se le lanzó encima solo siendo detenida por los dos chicos de cabello raro, Haruko saltó hacia atrás por inercia y se alejó de la chica con los brazos.

Se mantuvieron así unos momentos (y hubieran seguido así un rato, podría apostar Haruko) cuando una gran exclamación del equipo llamó la atención de todos en las gradas.

Ya más tranquilos (y con los chicos y una grada de por medio entre ella y Sanae, no era estúpida) escucharon que al igual que en el desafío contra Wakabayashi, Tsubasa tendría que anotarle un gol estando contra todo el equipo en 10 minutos (aunque Haruko sabía que el reto era para que el equipo defendiera en ese tiempo), los animadores dijieron que sería imposible, pero Haruko conociendo tanto la habilidad de su amigo como lo malos (ejem, por no ser grosera llamándolos patéticos) que eran en el equipo, pensó que seria pan comido.

Y no se equivocó, Tsubasa fue superando a los jugadores con facilidad y una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras ellos se esforzaban para deternerlo en vano, a los pocos minutos de comenzar, el castaño se perfiló y anotó el gol.

Haruko sonrió muy grande, pero la sonrisa se fue cuando escuchó un fuerte suspiro de dos gradas abajo de ella. Cuando bajo la mirada y se encontró con Sanae sonrojada mirando soñadora a Tsubasa mientras los otros dos intentaban llamar su atención.

Genial, se enamoro la loca...

Después del partido improvisado Roberto hablo un par de cosas (que a Haruko no le interesaban) y comenzaron una práctica normal, la pelinegra comenzó a ver el cielo con desinterés en el cómo los muchachos tiraban la pelota cada dos por tres y pensó en que mañana serian las pruebas para entrar al equipo de voleyball.

Desde tercer grado Haruko había querido entrar al equipo de voleyball, como su madre lo hizo en sus años como estudiante, solía practicar con Issey en el patio cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer, la parte crucial de esto es que todos los años se inscribía para las pruebas...Y todos los años se acobardaba y se iba sin hacer la prueba, pero este era su último grado y su última oportunidad de jugar en los interescolares contra el equipo del Shutetsu, este año no podia abobardarse.

Tras un par de horas, Roberto los dejo irse a casa con la condición de que llevara su amigo balón (otro loco más) dribleando hasta llegar (Haruko pensó en lo mucho que pagaria por ver a Manabu hacerlo hasta su casa, que quedaba casi al borde de la ciudad de Nankatsu).

Haruko bajo de las gradas a esperar a que Tsubasa saliera, atrás de ella estaba Sanae y los chicos (quiene sospechaba hacian lo mismo que ella), salió todo el equipo tratando de controlar sus balones y por último salió Tsubasa, con su molchila encima y haciendo dominadas con el balón.

Antes de que Haruko pudiese acercársele, la pelirosa pasó empujando a todos a su paso y quedó frente a Tsubasa hablando tan rápido que (al menos para Haruko) le fue casi imposible entenderla.

Ishizaki se le paró al lado, se cruzó de brazos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–¿No creías en la mañana que era un farsante?

Sanae se giró y lo miró enfadada, Ishizaki se sobresaltó, corrió detrás de Haruko y la tomó por los hombros, poniéndola como escudo.

–¡Pues como querías que pensara que alguien tan bueno como el aceptaría jugar en un equipo de inútiles patéticos como ustedes!

Todo el equipo se bajó la cabeza de tristeza ante las palabras de Nakazawa.

Haruko sintió mucha rabia al ver como Sanae se dirigía al equipo, que apesar que ella reconocía eran patéticos, habían aceptado que un par de totales desconocido los llevarán ahí a diario, los entrenarán hasta el cansancio y ahora los obligarán a intentar dominar un balón hasta su casa solo para mejorar, y eso a Haruko le parecía respetable

Así que con todo el valor que nunca había tenido en toda su vida, se le acercó un poco (solo un poco, podría haber tomado valor, pero quería volver a casa con todos sus dientes) a Nakazawa y la vio a los ojos.

–N-no deberías ha-hablar así de ellos, h-hacen su me-mejor esfuerzo p-por mejorar.

Sanae la vio furiosa (se sentía como un deja vu), lo que hizo que la pelinegra diera unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo como perdía todo el valor que reunió ahora fue su turno de lanzarse detrás de Ishizaki y ponerlo a el de escudo.

–Además, iba a estudiar en el colegio Shutetsu, pero el fútbol es más divertido jugarlo entre amigos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Tsubasa que sonreía inocente aún jugando con el balón.

–Ya nos tenemos que ir, ¿No?, no querrán llegar tarde a casa.

Miró a Haruko en busca de una respuesta. La pelinegra solo lo miró unos momentos antes de asentir. Caminó lentamente junto a Sanae (recordando esas películas en donde si te movias muy lento eres invisible para los dinosaurios) y recogió su mochila que había terminado en el suelo, se la puso en los hombros y volvió lento sobre sus pasos.

Tsubasa se acomodó bien la mochila y salió corriendo fuera de la cancha.

–¡Hasta mañana amigos!

Haruko caminó hacía la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir. Se giró y les dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

–B-buena suerte con...L-los balones.

Haruko caminó rápidamente esperando que Tsubasa no la hubiera dejado muy atrás.

El castaño estaba al inicio de las escaleras de la salida haciendo dominadas, Haruko aceleró el paso y se detuvo a su lado.

–V-vamos.

Caminaron de regreso a sus casas en silencio, la mayoría de las veces que caminaban Tsubasa decía algo y Haruko solo se limitaba a afirmar o negar sin seguir la conversación, pero eso no parecía molestarle al castaño, que aveces aprovechaba el que la chica solo lo escuchará para comenzar a hablar de fútbol.

Haruko miró a Tsubasa y se preguntó cómo el podía salir y jugar sin tener miedo a fallar, a decepcionar a sus compañeros...

–¿Co-cómo lo haces?

Tsubasa solo la miró interrogante.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–C-como no pu-puedes tener m-miedo de entrar a ju-jugar y f-fallar, fallarte a t-ti y a tu e-equipo...¿cómo?

Tsubasa detuvo el paso y su cara hacia notar que estaba pensando. Luego levantó la mirada al cielo y sonrió.

–Bueno Haruko, porque si no lo intento, cómo podría fallar, es mejor arriesgarse a intentarlo y fallar sabiendo que te esforzarte que simplemente pensar que pudiste haberlo logrado de solo atreverte.

Haruko lo pensó y tenía razón, tal vez solo debería dejar de tener miedo y arriesgarse, quizás incluso podría entrar al equipo de voleyball.

–Y dime, ¿Qué es?.

La pelinegra solo lo miró con la ceja alzada.

–¿A-a que te re-refieres?

–Pues, ¿Qué te da miedo de fallar?

Haruko pensó su respuesta un par de segundos.

–E-el equipo de v-voleyball, siempre h-he querido entrar, Pe-pero ca-cada año me inscribo y n-nunca tengo el va-valor de hacer la p-prueba.

Tsubasa la miró directamente a los ojos y la tomó por los hombros.

–Bien, vamos a hacer algo, mañana harás esa prueba y entraras al equipo - Haruko iba a replicar pero Tsubasa simplemente siguió hablando - Sin quejas, y vas a entrenar mucho, en la competencia contra el Shutetsu yo estaré ahí apoyándote y cuando ganes vas a ir a mi partido y tú me apoyaras, ¿Si?

Haruko lo miró en silencio unos segundos, luego asintió lentamente. Cuando Tsubasa se separó de ella, la pelinegra hizo una reverencia.

–Gracias Tsubasa-san.

–Ja, no es nada Haruko, es lo que hacen los amigos.

Haruko se enderezó y cuando vio a Tsubasa sonreírle sinceramente, sintió como se le aguaban los ojos...De nuevo.

–Ven, carrera a casa.

Y antes que a Haruko le diera tiempo de nada, Tsubasa salió corriendo, al verlo alejarse Haruko sonrió y corrió tras el.

Esto de tener un amigo, le gustaba mucho.

* * *

**_Me disculpan si algo está mal, no soy experta en honoríficos o el sistema educativo japonés)?_**

**_Fbzmmx, muchas gracias, enserio, no te haces una idea de lo feliz, que me hizo tu comentario, me alegra que lo disfrutarás._**


End file.
